Coming into FOCUS
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Portaits Universe. Short one shots about our fav twins. The twins arrived in 1963, just what did they do while in Europe all those years?
1. 1963 October 9th Vaiont dam, Italy

-110:40pm GMT, on 9 October, 1963.

In the south-eastern part of the Italian Alps, about 100km north of Venice.

Two pairs of blue eyes glowed brightly against the pitch black darkness. The light flickered and dimmed looking very unnatural and out of place in the remote backwoods mountains.

Metal and armor hissed as muddy water splattered against scorching hot metal.

It was worse than uncomfortable and the two warriors were forced to rest at the site of their landing.

They had come in to fast. This planet had a strong magnetic field, it had screwed them up, causing them to crash several hundred miles off course.

They were damaged, com-links slagged, their bodies a mass of dents and scratches.

For once Sunstreaker didn't complain.

Two pairs of eyes…surveyed the damage.

Damage they had accidentally caused from their landing.

They didn't know it yet, but tomorrows papers would tell them the horrible truth. Over 2500 dead, countless missing…an entire town wiped off the map.

Sideswipe was sitting on the dam. A large white structure, large even by Autobot standards. It was beautiful, a white arch carved into a valley and surrounded by mountains.

He felt sick to his fuel tank. This was definitely not a good start on a new planet.

He looked down admiring the white smooth curves of the arch. He looked up and away at the harsh terrain of the mountains. He looked further up toward the moon and farther still to the red planet where they had rested a few joors before. He looked anywhere but at the result of their landing. It wasn't hard for the pair to guess what had happened. The impact of their landing had caused a massive land slide into the man made lake, which in turn had caused an ocean of water to literally splash over the top of the dam.

Sunstreaker sat down beside his twin, his optics easily cutting through the distance and dark to see the town they had destroyed.

He was a fighter. Destroying things was his job…but not this. Poor little clueless organics recharging in peace, everything they were, their belongings their town, their lives, swept away in a wall of water. It probably wasn't the only town wiped out either…

He looked down at his arms, and tried in vain to wipe the mud off of himself.

"Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe spoke, the squeals and blips of the Cybertronian language sounding strange as it echoed off the mountain.

"Ya?"

"Prime never hears of this. This…this didn't happen. We weren't here"

Sunstreaker nodded, then leaned up against his brother. Something he hadn't done since they were sparklings and since he started to care about his paint. He tried not to think of what they had done. It was best if he just didn't think about it.

Just like Sideswipe said. It didn't happen…there was no proof they did it. So they didn't do it. Forget and let it be. Maybe not the healthiest way of coping, but it was all Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could do.

"Worst Landing ever."

"Ya."

AN: This is true. On October 9th 1963. Over 2600 people died when a landslide caused a massive tidal wave of over 300 million cubic meters of water to splash over the Vaiont dam in Italy. The villages of Casso, Longarone, Pirago, Villanova, Rivalta, were all destroyed in what was later called the Vaiont Dam disaster.

You know you'd think this would be something taught in school history class. I'd never heard of this disaster until I started researching Italy for this story.


	2. 1963 OCT 19th Sant'Agata Bolognese Italy

AN: Ok I don't have a beta for this yet. I've emailed Byrnstar but haven't heard back yet.

So you got problem with this story grammar wise, you know what ya'll can do. I suck at grammar and while I try to proof read my stories it just doesn't seem to work most of the time. That's why I get beta's. However since I know from experience it might be awhile before Byrnstar emails me back I've decided to post anyway. I'll go back later and put up a beta'd version either when Byrnstar does it or I get a different beta.

And for all of those that care, I just send the next chapter for Portaits to um yesterday. So I'll be posting that when I get it.

9999

-It was late, way to late to be awake much less be working.

Ferruccio Lamborghini sat back in his chair and after taking off his reading glasses rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Seriously what the hell was he thinking? His factories built tractors and air conditioners. What business did he have in building high performance cars?

If he was honest with himself, it all boiled down to pride.

He was a proud man. He'd admit that, he had a lot of things to be proud off. He started out just a farm boy. Now he was a very rich and successful business man.

Pride, one of the deadly sins.

And rightly so, it just might do him in. He was spending an ungodly amount of money on this prototype car. It could very well bankrupt him if things went bad at the Turin car show.

It was a huge risk for a tractor maker.

Placing his glasses firmly back on his face he read over the notes and diagrams.

The car was built, the engine finished although not yet placed in the actual car. They probably wouldn't either, Ferruccio wasn't sure the large engine would even fit.

It was just a concept car though. Lots of things would have to be changed if they were going to mass produce.

And all of this because he had been cast aside like common trash.

He owned a Ferrari and it had problems with the clutch. A problem he had fixed by placing one of his tractor clutches into the expensive car.

He had tried to talk to the owner of Ferrari and was told off. After all what did a tractor maker know about cars?

Well he'd shown that pompous ass who knew what. He would make an even better car. It would be everything the Ferrari wasn't and more.

He had managed to gather together an amazing group of people to help him design and built this car, Franco Scaglione, Giorgio Neri and Luciano Bonacini being a few of them.

The car was beautiful, he had worked heart and soul on it. He only hoped others saw its beauty, it was….

CRASH!

Ferruccio almost fell out of his chair. What the hell was that!?

Standing up Ferruccio tried to think of who might be causing that noise. Everyone had gone home for the night hours ago. He glanced at the clock, it was 3 a.m. to early for anyone to be starting the day.

What if someone was coming to sabotage his project. He wouldn't put it past Ferrari to do that.

A spike of anger fueled him as he gathered his courage and headed toward the noise. Grabbing a letter open Ferruccio held it closely to his chest. This might be a break in as well as it sounded like the noise was coming from where he kept his personal vehicles.

As he got closer he heard voices, they weren't being subtle or quiet so he wondered if his thoughts of thief's or sabotage was right. He paused listening. The voices sounded strange, large with an unusual metallic echo to it. Most of what the voices said was lost in some kind of warbling static noise. But he could heard several phrases in Italian.

"Not good enough."

"What do you mean not good enough."

"I don't like it."

Ferruccio paused waiting by the door to his garage. He could hear something big moving around. What the hell was going on in there?

Taking a deep breath he peeked in.

"My god…"

He dropped the letter opener. It pinged forgotten to the floor. He was dreaming this had to be a dream. There was no way this was real. He rubbed his eyes, blinked then rubbed them again. Robots…two huge robots were in his garage.

"Ferrari is the best out there."

They were so large they actually had to crouch down to fit in the garage. They were a chrome and silver color, it was hard to tell in the dim light of the garage but they both looked filthy covered in dirt, the silver metal scratched and dented.

"Not good enough."

They were talking about his cars, his Ferrari to be exact saying it wasn't good enough.

Suddenly compelled by something he didn't understand Ferruccio stepped out and cleared his throat.

Both robots whirled on him. They moved with a grace like dancers, nothing like the clunky robots in movies. They had glowing blue eyes, which lit brighter as they looked at him. One of the robots arms had…changed something whining and glowing dangerously at him. He didn't know what it was but he for sure as hell knew a weapon when he saw one. He froze terrified that he had just made a horrid mistake. His mother always did say his impulsive behavior would get him in trouble.

Before the first one could shot the second reached out and pulled his arm down. The first looked disgusted and warbled some kind of strange language at the other.

Whatever the other said back seemed to calm it as it hands went back to normal.

"I…"

He had to take a breath and clear his throat.

"I have something better."

The robots went completely still, a pause, and then they looked at each other. Ferruccio had the distinct impression they were speaking to each other somehow.

"Very well human."

He could feel fear in the back of his mind. It was lurking back there just waiting to explode. But whatever compelled him to step out and speak with these things…it was keeping it back. He didn't know why these things were in his garage talking about cars, but their conversation had been so much like his own.

The Ferrari was the best out there, yet it simply wasn't good enough.

He led them outside. Oh god they were big. Ferruccio felt his heart almost stop when they stood up to their full height. They were as tall as his house. These things could literally step on him and not even feel it.

He lead them to his workshop opening the bay doors wide several tractors gleamed in the light. The robots looked disappointed.

"Not these…"

He said quickly when the one robot started to look angry.

He led them further back…

Lamborghini 350 GVT…his prototype…deadly sin or not it was his baby, his pride.

Grabbing the white canvas covering the prototype he yanked it off.

Sleek curves, gleaming chrome, something completely different than anything before it.

"It's a prototype."

The robots both perked up as they stared at the masterpiece in front of them.

"Now this…"

The robot that had leveled his weapon at his kneeled down, looking carefully at the car. Ferruccio felt pride well in his chest as he saw the awed and pleased look on the things face.

"Beautiful."

It finished as it stood up and nodded to the other.

There was a strange sound and suddenly the robots changed.

Ferruccio found himself staring at two identical 350s one red the other yellow.

"Not bad human."

Ferruccio jumped as the cars spoke. A sound different than the first but similar echoed through the garage and they both unfolded turning back into robots.

They were different this time though. He blinked his eyes huge. They were no longer silver but rather red and yellow. Their bodies were different as well, colored armor shining in the dim light of the garage. He recognized the lines and curves to be that of the 350 GVT.

"Ferrucio Lamborghini."

He finally said his voice sounding breathless.

There was a pause.

"I'm called Sideswipe. That's my brother Sunstreaker."

"Oh."

The word barely made it out of Ferrucio's mouth before it all became to much for him to take and he fell in a dead faint.

Source: Wikipedia

also

w w w .lamborghini . com /2006/ lamboSitenormal . asp ? lang eng

Check out either site, lots of fun info about Lambo's. Its an interesting history.


End file.
